Sabrina Raincomprix
|alignment = Good/Neutral}} '''https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/755033027823046656 is a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont and Chloé Bourgeois's "all-purpose girl."https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B5Qry0SBvmdNZjBrckwxb1Y4TU0/view?pli=1 In "Antibug", after a furious Chloé ignores her and pretends that she's invisible, Sabrina is akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes '''Vanisher, an invisible supervillain. In "Miraculer", after Chloé tells her they will never dress up as superheroes again, Sabrina is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Miraculer, a supervillain that steals powers from superheroes. Appearance Physical appearance Sabrina is a short teenage girl with chin-length orange hair that is styled in a bobcut, sea green eyes and light pink lipstick. Civilian attire Sabrina wears a white hairband and glasses with a pale brown and gray rim. She wears a purple and blue argyle vest, and underneath that, a white long-sleeved dress shirt with a gray bow tied to the collar. She has bright blue shorts with a brown belt, black leggings with a dark blue argyle pattern, bright blue socks, and white sneakers with black soles. As Vanisher While being entirely invisible, Vanisher still wears her regular outfit and glasses, along with her brooch and a bag. As Miraculer As Miraculer, she has long and messy fuschia pink hair that is pointed at the top, light pink skin, and peach pink lipstick. Miraculer has long eyelashes, and her eyes have pink sclera, blue iris with a black outline, and blue pupils. She also wears a black mask with a pink outline. Her lower arms are pink, which contrasts to black, with a pink outline. Her upper arms and lower legs are light pink. She wears a black bodysuit that covers her neck, torso and halfway down above her ankle gloves, with a pink outline around her collar, armholes, and lower legs. On the center of Miraculer's bodysuit is a pink circle and a black question mark. When acquiring Miraculous powers, the Miraculous logos appears on her suit as polka dots. She also wears a pair of black wedges with a pink outline around the top and pink soles. Personality Sabrina is a meek, mousy and very loyal girl to Chloé Bourgeois, who always trying to impress Chloé and get on her good side by helping her, to the point of service. Despite being constantly bossed around and bullied by Chloé, she can be surprisingly unpleasant and be conniving herself, as shown by her stealing Marinette Dupain-Cheng's derby hat design for Chloé in "Mr. Pigeon" and eagerly helping Chloé get Alya Césaire suspended in "Lady Wifi". Sabrina feels very guilty if she makes a mistake and has a warped sense of how friendship works, believing that she must completely submit herself to helping a friend, such as by doing their homework and pack their things. This can be seen in "Evillustrator" when she temporarily commits to a stronger friendship with Marinette and offers to complete the whole group project herself. However, Sabrina expressed joy at her liberation from Chloé's control, suggesting that she is actually unhappy in her situation. Outside of Chloé's presence and assistance, however, Sabrina is nice and grateful for anyone's geniality, compassion, and generosity. She has no problem giving praise when it's due seen in "Darkblade", after hearing Marinette's speech. In "Mayura" where she even cheered for Marinette as she admitted her feelings towards Adrien. Sabrina seems to have a childish side to her as well, happily engaging in roleplaying games with Chloé and becoming distressed when the idea is rejected. As Vanisher, she is malicious, confident, and vengeful. She messes with Chloé and humiliates her in any way possible. As Miraculer, she wants to make Chloé continue wanting to play with her and has no qualms about stealing superpowers in order to make sure that happens, often through using her wits. However, she is also childish as she constantly mimics and taunts Ladybug, as well as gullible when she easily falls for Rena Rouge's illusion. Abilities As a civilian Sabrina is a smart and hardworking girl as she is able to finish both her homework and Chloé's homework on time. She knows the rules of her school — noting that theft by a student results in one week of suspension — and can be very sneaky as she traps Juleka Couffaine in a bathroom stall with a chair without the adults' awareness in "Reflekta" and secretly taking a picture of Marinette's derby hat design in "Mr. Pigeon." As Vanisher Antibug_(114).png|Vanisher tugging Chloé's purse. Antibug_(152).png|Vanisher pulling Chloé's bangs. Antibug_(605).png|Covered in glitter, Vanisher posed and ready to fight. Antibug_(694).png|Vanisher and Ladybug wrestling. Vanisher is entirely invisible who does not even cast a shadow and she is only partially visible if something covers her, such as glitter. Additionally, she is skilled in combat, holding up well against Ladybug and Cat Noir in a fight. She can also throw objects from her bag as projectiles, which are invisible as well. As Miraculer By touching a Miraculous owner with her tonfa, she can steal their special superpowers from them and use them as her own. She is able to use more than one power at once, such as enfusing a Lucky Charm weapon with the destructive energy of the Cataclysm. She also has the ability to grant others the superpowers she has stolen without losing them herself. Family Relationships Chloé Bourgeois Sabrina is dedicated to being Chloé's helper and friend, although she is always uneasy whenever she fails her in any way. Sabrina and Chloé have been friends since childhood, with Chloé offering Sabrina companionship in return for Sabrina doing her work for her. No matter how unfairly Chloé treats her, Sabrina does whatever she can to prove her usefulness, even going along with her heartless schemes, such as stealing Marinette's derby hat design or her diary. The two fight with each other in "The Evillustrator" when Marinette makes Sabrina realize that she's being used. However, at the end of the episode, she goes back to Chloé's side, saddened by the thought of her being attacked by Evillustrator and bribed with a beret. In "Antibug", Chloé and Sabrina are seen cosplaying as Ladybug and Cat Noir. Butler Jean reveals that Chloé fights with Sabrina often, but that the worst time was when Sabrina accidentally revealed their identities to Jagged Stone and Nadja Chamack, both of whom believed that Chloé was Ladybug. After this incident, Chloé starts pretending that Sabrina does not exist, distressing Sabrina and making her vulnerable to Hawk Moth's akumatization. In “Malediktator”, during the end Chloé's documentary Sabrina couldn't help but laugh despite trying to hide it, which resulted in her getting "fired". Sabrina was devastated that she betrayed her best friend. Afterwards, Sabrina hugs Chloé during the latter’s welcome-back party. She’s then amazed by Chloé showing off her extremely dazzling phone case. As Vanisher, she does whatever she can to make Chloé's life miserable and to make sure that Chloé will never have any more friends. However, after she is defeated, she affectionately picks up the brooch that Chloé gave her, and at the end of the episode, the two make peace as Chloé stops ignoring Sabrina and gives her a new brooch. As Miraculer, she desperately wants to continue being Chloé's friend and, after stealing Ladybug and Cat Noir's powers, asks her if she'd like Ladybug's so that they can play together. Roger Raincomprix Lieutenant Roger is Sabrina's father and she loves him immensely. When he becomes Rogercop, Sabrina quickly recognizes him, something that most civilians aren't usually able to do. She also joins him to find Adrien when it's believed that he has gone missing in "Santa Claws". Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug In general, Sabrina follows Chloé in making fun of and humiliating Marinette. However, as seen in "The Evillustrator", Sabrina has a genuinely nice side and acts kinder towards Marinette throughout the episode after getting in a fight with Chloé, until she gets angry with her too because Marinette makes up an excuse to go fight the Evillustrator instead of doing the science project with her. Occasionally, Sabrina is kind to Marinette, expressing thanks to her for taking the trap box off her hand in "Darkblade" and being pleasantly surprised by the Christmas log from her at the bakery in the Christmas special. In "Mayura", while at a picnic she follows her classmates in praising Marinette for admitting her feelings to Adrien. Treating Ladybug very differently from how she treats Marinette, Sabrina is joyous about Ladybug's heroic deeds and protection of Paris. In "Catalyst", despite her at first not knowing it was an illusion she is devastated at the fact that Ladybug was akumatized and destroyed Cat Noir. When the real Ladybug deakumatizes her she is relieved that the heroine is still around. After Sabrina is informed it was one of Volpina's tricks wishing to repay her she decides to spread the truth about Ladybug giving people hope again. As Vanisher, she proudly believes Ladybug can't defeat her, even after she gets covered in glitter. As Miraculer, she constantly mimics Ladybug and has no qualms about stealing her superpowers. Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir Though Sabrina doesn't appear to know Adrien very well, she supports Chloé's crush on him and her attempts to get closer to him, like Chloé's poster plan in "Dark Cupid". Outside of her aiding Chloé's schemes, Sabrina likes Adrien and sees him as a friend, clearly showing her concern for him in the Christmas special when she goes driving with her father to find him and joins others to check on him once he is found. Like with Ladybug, Sabrina considers Cat Noir important in keeping Paris safe from supervillains. In "Heroes' Day - Part 1", despite her at first not knowing it was an illusion she was devastated at the fact that Cat Noir was destroyed by an akumatized Ladybug. After being deakumatized by the real one she was relieved the heroes were still around and on their side. Sightings Episodes Comics and books Other Trivia * In past class photos, Sabrina's hair was the same, but her clothes different; a dark green sweater with a light green diamond pattern with a light green headband, black leggings with green diamond patterns along with light green socks; green shoes and the same dark grey ribbon on her sweater. * In earlier concept designs for Sabrina, she had full bangs with the rest of her hair worn up in a bun, her dress shirt's sleeves were shorter, and her sweater vest and sock pattern were shades of green.Image from the 2014 Licensing Show Video. * Originally, Sabrina and Chloé were supposed to be in a trio with Alix Kubdel, which was a reference to the main trio (Sam, Clover, and Alex) in Totally Spies!''https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/674293643944067072 * As with most of the characters in the show, Sabrina's last name is a wordplay in French. In this case, Raincomprix seems to be a turn on ''Rien Compris, meaning "Not Understood" or "Misunderstood." * Unlike other akumatized villains, Sabrina's first akumatization form, Vanisher does not appear to get a different outfit upon being infected, only becoming invisible. * In "Robostus", Sabrina's hair has dark green highlights. ** However, it is currently unknown whether this was intentional or an error. * At Mangafest in Spain, Thomas Astruc said that Chloé and Sabrina's relationship would improve notably in the future.https://twitter.com/ladybugspain/status/937213835852869632 de:Sabrina Raincomprix es:Sabrina Raincomprix ru:Сабрина Ренкомпри pl:Sabrina Raincomprix fr:Sabrina Raincomprix pt-br:Sabrina Raincomprix ko:사브리나_레인컴프릭스 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Teenagers Category:Recurring Characters Category:Akumatized villains Category:Members of Raincomprix family